Kenangan
by HikarinRin
Summary: "Aku membenci mu!"/ "Kise.. Maafkan aku.." / Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apapun yang terjadi, sekarang tinggal kenangan. / RnR, No Flame


**Kenangan**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kise , Aomine x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings : Typos, Alur kelewat cepet, Bahasa yang pas-pas'an, Rada OOC, Berusaha ngebuat angst karena ini fic ke-3 author**

**.**

**.**

**By : Hikari Rin**

* * *

.

.

Ya Tuhan.. Apa salah dirinya sehingga ia harus melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

.

Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, mendapati kekasihnya—Aomine Daiki, sedang berpelukan dengan orang lain dan kemudian berciuman dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

Kise menghela nafas yang panjang dan merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur yang empuk. Ia paling benci yang namanya Bosan. Hari ini dia mendapatkan Day Off setelah bekerja, dan ia berharap bahwa kekasihnya akan datang untuk mengajak bermain basket setelah sekian lama.

Kise menggenggam _Handphone_nya dan kemudian mengirimkan _Message_ kepada sang pujaan hatinya.

.

.

To : Aominecchi

Sub : Kesini-ssu~!

Aominecchii~! Temani aku-ssu~! Aku bosan dirumah..! Kutunggu yaa~! Aominecchi masih memegang kunci duplikatnya kan? Masuk saja ya-ssu~!

Love,

Kise~ Shalalala~ 3

.

.

Kise melihat ke jam di _Handphone_nya. "14:45". Dia mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Aomine semenjak 3 jam yang lalu dan tidak dapat balasan? Oke, kebiasaan Aomine memang lupa membalas pesan kecuali Kise _misscall_ sampai berkali-kali. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak hanya mengabaikan pesannya akhir-akhir ini. Aomine jadi lumayan cuek ke Kise. Yang biasanya dia memberikan _Butterfly Kisses_ setelah mengantar Kise pulang dari _date _mereka, Aomine sibuk dengan HPnya sendiri.

_"__Yasudahlah... Mungkin Aominecchi ketiduran ssu.."_

Ia berkata didalam hatinya dan kemudian tertidur.

.

.

"_Kise.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini... Lebih baik kita akhiri saja.."_

_ "__Aominecchi?! Kenapa-ssu?! K-Kenapa?!"_

_ "__Maaf, Kise.. Aku lelah dengan tingkah lakumu yang berisik dan tidak tau tempat.."_

_ "__T-Tapi, Aominecchi... Aku sayang kamu..."_

_ "__Maaf.."_

.

.

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya hingga membuat rambut dan baju basah.

"T-Tadi itu... Apa-apaan-ssu..."

Kise berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian tertawa lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia mulai berfikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang dekat? Apakah ia siap?

.

.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR.

Kenapa Kise perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk diputuskan Aomine? Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja walaupun akhir-akhir ada sedikit kecanggungan. Canggung bukan berarti tidak sayang, 'kan?

_Aduh, kau ini bodoh sekali sih. Ngapain memikirkan hal yang tidak akan terjadi? Aomine sayang kamu , tau! Tidak mungkin ia meminta putus! Hahahahhahahaha! Hahahah... haha...hhaaha..._

Kise pun memulai perang batin. Ia tidak bisa melupakan mimpinya dan pikirannya semakin merajalela kesadarannya. Sebenarnya, tidak mustahil bagi Kise untuk berfikiran bahwa Aomine akan memutuskannya. _Kenapa?_

Ia mengingat kembali kencan terakhirnya. Tunggu. Itu sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu, 'kan...? Ah. Sial. Kise semakin paranoid dengan semua ini. Ia ingat sekali bahwa kencan terakhirnya itu berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

Aomine tidak fokus dengan film yang mereka tonton. Ia sibuk dengan HPnya. Kise memberikan sedikit lirikan, dan ia bisa melihat Aomine tersenyum.

Selama berjalan, Aomine tidak ingin bergandengan tangan dengannya karena ia berkutik dengan HPnya terus menerus.

Saat Aomine mengantar Kise pulang, Aomine hanya berkata malas, "_Selamat malam."_, tanpa memberikan kecupan tanda sayang. Ia meninggalkan Kise begitu saja.

Apa salah Kise, Ya Tuhan?

.

.

Ah, pikiran yang terlalu rumit ini membuat otak Kise menjadi susah bekerja dengan baik. Bisa-bisa, ia gila karena ini.

Kise memutuskan untuk kerumah Aomine saja dan mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak seraya berjalan di taman terdekat.

.

.

Angin di sore hari, menghembus dengan lembut dan meraba kulit porselen Kise. Rambut _blonde_ tertiup dengan indahnya. Kise mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dan menghirup aroma _Autumn_ ini. Dan kemudian ia teringat saat pertama kali Aomine menembaknya. Tanpa disadari, Kise terkikik geli dan senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Dan sekarang, ia semakin kangen dengan kekasih berkulit _tan_-nya itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen Aomine.

.

.

Kise membunyikan bel kamar Aomine, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Anehnya, ia mendengar suara didalam kamarnya. Tidak hanya suara Aomine. Ada suara yang _familiar _di telinganya. Mengingatkan ia pada Kuroko. Tapi, apa yang Kuroko lakukan di kamar Aomine?

Ah persetan dengan semua pemikiran itu.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan mengintip.

Kise melihatnya.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Ia bisu seribu bahasa.

Ia merasa ada berbagai ribu pisau yang tajam menusuk dadanya.

Matanya terbelalak.

Aomine sedang bercumbu dengan Kuroko di atas sofa. Aomine melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kuroko. Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Aomine. Dan kemudian mereka berdua berciuman.

Kunci yang berada di tangan Kise terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Aomine dan Kuroko berhenti. Mereka bertiga memasang tampang _Shock_.

"A-Aominecchi... A-apa.. yang kau... lakukan-ssu..."

"O-Oi, Ryouta! I-Ini tidak seperti yang k-kau lihat!"

"K-Kurokocchi..."

"Kise-kun... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

Hening beberapa saat.

"... AKU BENCI KALIAN-SSU! MUSNAHLAH!"

Kise berlari keluar dan kemudian membanting pintu tertutup. Dan semua itu menjadi acara penutup malam ini.

.

.

Kise belari, berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Air matanya terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

_Aominecchi pembohong-ssu!_

_Kuroko pembohong-ssu!_

_Mereka semua jahat-ssu!_

Tanpa disadari, Kise berlari ke arah jalan raya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara klakson mobil. Ia berhenti di tengah dan melihat kesamping. Secercah senyum yang penuh dengan kepedihan menghiasi wajahnya.

_Ah.. Sial sekali-ssu..._

.

.

.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berlari kearah rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru. Kemarin mereka semua melihat di TV, tentang Model yang tertabrak di perempatan terdekat, bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Apa-apaan ini, nanodayo!"

"Ryouta. Kau ceroboh sekali."

"Kise-chiiin..!"

Semuanya panik dan menggerutu kecuali Aomine dan Kuroko. Mereka terdiam. Terdiam dalam penyesalan batin yang sangat besar.

Mereka berlima memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Kise penuh perban terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Akashi melirik ke arah detakan jantung Kise. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian berdoa. Karena dengan kondisi seperti ini, hanya Keajaiban dari Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan Kise.

Aomine dengan cepat memeluk Kise yang terkulai lemah.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BUKA MATAMU, BODOH! AKU BELUM MEMINTA MAAF! BUKA MATAMU! KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG LEMAH! OI, RYOUTA!"

Aomine berteriak dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia memeluk Kise dengan sangat erat seperti tidak membiarkan Kise pergi ke dunia dimana mereka tidak dapat meraihnya lagi.

Kise menggerakkan tangannya dan itu membuat semua orang kaget. Iris madu nya mulai terlihat perlahan demi perlahan. Tetapi pancaran cahaya matanya tidak seperti Kise. Kali ini, penuh dengan luka yang pedih.

Dengan lemah, Kise mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut surai Aomine dan pipinya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki dan dengan lembut.

Aomine melihat pergerakkan mulut Kise.

Setelah Kise mengatakannya, tangannya jatuh ke kasur. Detak jantung melemah, dan ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman seperti malaikat, yang 'tak akan pernah Aomine bisa lihat lagi.

Semua orang tertunduk dan mereka menahan tangisan mereka. Hanya Aomine, yang berteriak dan menangis dengan kencang. Ia berteriak, berteriak, dan berteriak. Memanggil Kise untuk kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa yang sudah terjadi, tidak akan bisa terulang. Apa yang pergi, tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kenyataan inilah yang harus ia terima. Hanya kenangan yang tersisa dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai, satu persatu mendoakan makam Kise dan menaruh Bunga diatas makamnya. Aomine berada di akhir barisan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Aomine meminta Akashi untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan pulang duluan dengan yang lain.

Aomine berdoa dan kemudian menaruh sebuket bunga diatas makam Kise. Bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang ia berikan ke Kise saat ia menembaknya. Ia duduk disamping batu nisan Kise.

"Hey, Kise.. Kau tahu..? Aku kesepian tanpa suaramu yang berisik.. Biasanya ada yang membangunkanku dengan suara nyaring atau kecupan selamat pagi, atau bahkan _misscall_ sampai belasan. Tapi di pagi ini, semuanya terasa hampa. Aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun... Hey, Kise.. Aku menyesal..."

Aomine tersenyum dan air mata mulai jatuh kembali.

"Andaikan... Andaikan aku lebih kuat, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.. Pasti sekarang kita sedang ke Dream Land yang kau impikan itu.. Maafkan aku , Kise.. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjengukmu."

Aomine berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada jeansnya. Setelah itu, ia mencium nisan Kise dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.. Semoga kau senang di alam sana..", ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan secercah surat di atas kubur Kise.

Setelah Aomine memutar badan, ia tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan yang ia kenal. Ia merasa Kise sedang memeluknya. Ia terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum seraya menangis kembali. Surat yang ia taruh di atas kubur Kise, menghilang begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama karena ia tidak kuat dengan segala yang terjadi. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya dan pulang kerumahnya. Ia memajang foto Kise di rumahnya dan perkataan terakhir Kise. Itulah yang akan menjadi _Moodbooster_nya Aomine dari sekarang.

.

.

.

_"__Nee, Aominecchi.. Aishiteru yo.. Gomen'nasai and Arigatou..."_


End file.
